<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Is Meant To Be Romantic by KazOfScotland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678023">Winter Is Meant To Be Romantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland'>KazOfScotland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, First Date, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is meant to be romantic, but all Fred can think of it, is the fact that it is cold. If his date was with anyone else, he would have cancelled. But this one was important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>30 Days of Winter Writing</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Is Meant To Be Romantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Winter was meant to be romantic, or at least that’s what Ginny and Hermione had repeatedly told him, but all he could think about was how cold it was. It was freezing. His cheeks were flushing pink, his fingers were going numb around the coffee cup in his hand, and every time he breathed out his breath fogged in front of him. It was so cold that he couldn’t figure out how this was meant to be romantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first idea for a date had been to go to a pub in London. Somewhere quiet, somewhere that they could get to know each other in a more intimate way than on the quidditch pitch. But both Ginny and Hermione had been insistent that it wasn’t what he wanted to do. He wanted to have a romantic date and go around the street vendors and Christmas Market instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something that had never really been Fred’s thing. He was never really a fan of winter. Especially not after his second year at Hogwarts when he and George had charmed the snowballs to his Quirrell’s turban. He preferred to be inside where it was warm, having a joke with his family or friends. But he was going to make the best of this. How could he not? Oliver had finally said yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was all that was keeping him from cancelling. Oliver Wood. His former Quidditch Captain. His date. If it had been anyone else he would never have cared. Other than his family, he had never really cared for anyone else in the world that he cared for. But with Oliver, there had always been something different. Something special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were in each other's presence, Fred’s heart would race, and he would shut down. It was only through sheer dumb luck that it never happened when there were others around them. Or at least the others who were there wouldn’t mock him. Fred had never experienced something like that with anyone. He had never felt nervous with anyone, it didn’t matter who they were, he was never nervous. Not even Death Eaters made him feel nervous, well not in the way that Oliver did. With Oliver, it felt as though it would be the end of the world if anything went wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred,” the sound of Oliver’s voice appearing behind him was enough to make his heart start racing and his breath catch. He was glad that he was holding the coffee cup in his hand, he knew if he wasn’t then it would be clear that his hands were shaking. He was just glad that he could finally stop worrying about whether Oliver would actually turn up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver.” There was nothing else that he could say, He was nervous and he knew it, but when he looked at Oliver he could see that he was nervous as well. He wanted to suggest that they did something, but he just couldn’t make the words escape from his mouth at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do first? Walk around, find something to eat, or maybe a quick game of mini quidditch?” Oliver’s suggestion was accompanied by his hand being held out for Fred to take. And the Weasley did, he loved the fact that it felt so natural, so normal to interlock his fingers with Oliver’s. They started walking before Fred answered, but it was done at Fred’s urging as he was the first to take a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mini quidditch and then food,” Fred agreed with a gleeful look before he took a sip of his coffee. It was not meant to be anything other than to warm him up, but the way that Oliver’s eyes followed the cup and studied his lips, that was enough to make it interesting to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had it his way, he and Oliver would have their first kiss by the end of this date, but for now, he was going to deal with the cold by ignoring it in favour of having a fun time with Oliver. Winter would never be romantic to him, but he would accept it if he got to continue looking at Oliver dressed in a warm jacket and a cute woolen hat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>